


A Father's Worry

by luthien82



Series: Various NCIS Drabbles [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly survived the assassination attempt. Gibbs is raising her. Anthony DiNozzo has never been a cop, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #11 – Child over at **ncisdrabble100** on LJ.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, Don McGill, Paramount and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been made purely for fun.

* * *

He gets the call while he's doing his team's quarter evaluation. At first he can't place the name until it hits him that it's Kelly's _gym teacher_ telling him his little girl is in the E.R. He bolts out of his seat so fast that he startles Stan and Vivian, looking at him in concern.

"Gotta go. Stan, you're in charge," he barks and almost sprints to the elevators. Two minutes later he's on his way to the hospital, breaking every speed limit ever put on mankind.

It's times like these when he wishes he'd died instead of Shannon.

* * *

When Kelly was born and a doctor put the tiny screaming bundle into his arms, he was overwhelmed by the intense feeling of love. He swore to himself he'd always protect her with his life.

When his CO told him that Shannon was dead and Kelly in a coma, he was torn between grief, fear and cold anger. He stayed at Kelly's bedside for days, prayed to a God he rarely addressed and shed joyful tears when his little girl finally woke up.

He renewed the vow to himself that he'd rather die himself than see her hurt again. Ever.

* * *

It's just a twisted ankle. He's so relieved he almost collapses to the floor, ignoring the knowing smile the nurse gives him.

Kelly seems surprised but pleased to see him and for a moment he just hugs her. Then he straightens, runs a hand through her hair and asks if she's okay.

The gym teacher is with her. Kelly hasn't stoped talking about him for weeks now. Seeing the man and his charming attitude, he understands why.

"What's your name again?" he asks just to see his daughter's exasperated eye roll.

The man smiles, extends his hand. "DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo."


End file.
